


Little Theif

by A Small World (Datawolf39)



Series: Start of Something Small [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Little!Akira, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/A%20Small%20World
Summary: Akira is hiding the fact that he is a Little pretty well until he breaks





	Little Theif

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't go how I wanted it to, but I still like it.

The problem with having friends that were as close to you as the ideal version of a family was, Akira found, was that they tended to notice more than you would like about your personality and your habits, and thusly it was harder to keep any secrets from them.

Back in his hometown, he was about as noticeable as sand on a beach. He was just so utterly commonplace, so unextraordinary, so very average, that he just...was. Even his parents seemed to think so, if their aloofness towards him was any indication. 

But with that came a sort of freedom. He didn’t get noticed so nobody really saw any oddities of behavior in him. He had no true friends, and so his room had been a haven that was rarely entered by another person. Then, with one action, his whole life was twisted upside down, he was shipped away, simply given to someone that he didn’t know, in an unfamiliar place, and launched into infamy, something that he had never wanted for himself.

However with all that came the Phantom Thieves, the intricate plots, and the sneaking around to help society change. Along came a group of societal outcasts, so much like him, that the bond was strong and true, and worth more than anything in the world to him. Naturally though, the stress, and the fear caught up to him, and while having fun with his friends was enough to alleviate the bulk of it, he knew that there would come a day that he would fall back on the only thing that was guaranteed to give him the comfort that he needed.

With the ever present presence that was Morgana, however, he knew that it would be impossible to keep it a secret. So instead of giving in, he fought it, but he was like a ticking bomb. He was going to explode eventually, and when that happened, he hoped that he would be alone.

~

His luck was terrible or maybe the world simply hated him, honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was some mixture of the two. His nightmare, had come true, in a way so ironically terrible that he wanted to shrivel up and cry. He would have too, if he was able to actually breathe. All he could do was think about everything that had led up to this moment. Him, surrounded by his friends, soon to be ex-friends most likely, driven into a panicked state, and dropping into Littlespace.

The day had started off deceptively normal. He had woken up with Morgana curled beside him on his bed, had his morning curry, and went to school.

“Hey man,” Ryuji had called.

“Hey,” he had replied.

“I saw this cool movie the other day,” the blond boy had went on. Chatting about the action flick he had stayed up far too late watching. His only excuse was, “They were ninjas!”

Ann had sent a message to the group chat telling Ryuji to shut up, since she could hear him all the way in the school building. 

That set off a chain of texts, that eventually had the whole group involved.

Kawakami had managed to get him some free time, in one of his classes, and after school they had met up with Yusuke, and gone out to eat. Akira paid naturally given all the money they had found in Momentos. 

That was the moment that things had went wrong. He had been subtly observing Yusuke eating, because he wasn’t a big fan of Yusuke being the poster boy for the starving artist archetype, when he saw her.

He knew in an instant that she was not the woman that she reminded him of. Her eyes were too big, and she was shorter, and a bit younger, but, it was enough of a resemblance to take his breath away, to have him reliving the moment that had nearly ruined his life. Now though, those memories blended with recent ones. All the trauma he had forced to the back of his mind taking center stage.

All he could think of, is that he needed to leave. On shaking legs, he rose from his chair. Muscle memory is the only thing that has him slinging his bag onto his shoulder, before he is running.

Wind is hitting him in a way that has him yearning to be in the cognitive world. He wishes that he could be in the world that would give him the freedom to perform acrobatic feats far beyond what he was capable of right now. 

He could hear people behind him, calling out for him, the yowling voice in his ear pleading with him to stop. When he did, he was panting, and lost. He had no idea where he was, and that was the last straw, he dropped, like he had been shot, a sob caught in his throat, and he curled into a ball, unable to do anything more.

For a while, words washed over him, he couldn’t understand any of them, but the tone was comforting. He allowed the soft warm hands to take his bag, and help him up; allowed them to guide him wherever they wished. 

~

When he had regained some awareness, he was laying on a comfortable bed, and he could hear his friends’ voices, and panick flared. They had seen him in his weakness, surely now they would abandon him. How could he lead them, when he was nothing except a ball of nerves, and fear? 

Breathing became challenging as his mind came to progressively worse scenarios. He wanted everything to be simple: wanted to be in a world where all of it made sense. 

A soft furry head butting against his hand proved to be a good distraction. He opened his eyes, to see Morgana. His hand started to pet the furry head, and the repetitive motion was enough to steady him a little. 

“Are you okay?” Morgana asked, once he saw Akira’s eyes open.

He frowned, uncertain at how he should answer. Should he lie, and have to deal with the consequences of pushing this back again, later? Or should he tell the truth and potentially ruin the most wonderful thing he had ever known?

The pressure of the decision was too much. 

“Not ‘kay,” he said softly, voice breaking, and tears stinging in his eyes.

He wished that he had brought his floofy blankey or a stuffie, but he hadn’t. He had thought he would be able to go without. Now, he was paying the price.

He was Little, and scared, and he had nothing familiar. He looked around the room, eyes searching for a place, before he leapt out of bed, and raced into the nearby closet.

It was dark, and kinda scary, but better than having lots of eyes on him. The door cracked open, and he huddled deeper into the dark corner.

Light poked in, and he could see a stuffed bear, held aloft in someone’s hands. The thing was huge, completely obscuring the person holding it. He made a clumsy grab at it, but it was pulled away.

“If you want the bear you have to come out,” a voice said sweetly.

On one hand, he didn’t want all their eyes on him. On the other hand, he really wanted that bear. 

Slowly he crawled out. He could feel the eyes on him, but his attention was on the bear. It was sitting there on the floor, its eyes looking at him with an air of innocence, that made it seem aware that it was being used as bait.

He reached for it, but then pulled back. He sat there, gazing at the bear, wondering if he should even touch it, it wasn’t his, and he knew he shouldn’t want it; didn’t deserve it. His touch was cancerous, he would probably ruin it simply by being this close to it.

“You don’t like him?” 

Akira’s head snapped up. He looked at Haru with a look of disbelief so strong that it was comical. He shook his head back and forth quickly, further ruffling his hair. Jus’ look is ‘nough,” he said, trying to make it sound believable.

“You can touch him,” Haru said, he’s very soft,” she added, touching the bear herself.

He reached out a hand, hardly touching the fur, before pulling back. Soft. Super soft. he tackled the bear, hold on like someone was going to take it away. He rubbed his face and hands over the bear, while mumbling, “soft, soft, soft.”

“I’m softer than that bear,” Morgana complained.

“Aren’t you the one always complaining about how you’re not a cat,” Ryuji remarked.

“I’m not a cat!” Morgana said.

“Then what are you complaining for?”

“I must admit, it is rather odd that you are jealous of the stuffed bear having his attention when you do repeatedly claim not to be a true cat,” Yusuke pointed out.

Before the cat could respond, Akira had crawled over and picked him up.

“Hey!”

“Sorry for making you sad 'Gana. You no like being treated like kitty so I not want to.”

Morgana struggled not to purr, because really he was a human, but Akira was hitting all his favorite spots. Finally he gave in and Akira let out a delighted laugh. 

“Love you 'Gana.”

Akira took the increase of purring to mean Morgana loved him too.


End file.
